Why we Fight
by bookworm26
Summary: During Bill and Fleur’s wedding, Hermione helps Harry understand why they fight. RHr with traces of HG too.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: During Bill and Fleur's wedding, Hermione helps Harry understand why they fight. R/Hr with traces of H/G too.

Note: Some of you may recognise some of the beginning storyline from my other story, "Obvious Interruption." I liked it, so decided to put it certain lines in as the beginning of this fic. I've also decided to incorporate a bit of Harry/Ginny in this one too. Enjoy! (Oh, and you don't need to read 'Obvious Interruption to understand this fic.)

Note 2: This is my prized one-shot. I've spent a lot of time writing, re-writing and editing this fic until it was perfect. The title 'Why We fight' is inspired by the 'Angel' episode of the same name. It seemed right to slip it in, when really, Harry is going to need reminding why he does fight, because losing people you love tends to put your priorities and right mind out of sight. So yes, while you are reading, keep in mind that this has been a working progress, and possibly the longest one-shot I've written and the longest time I've ever spent on a One-shot. That said, enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own anything. All characters, mentioned storyline, settings and plot all belong to Jo Rowling.

Why we fight 

It was an exceptionally crazy morning in the Weasley household. The cause for all this insanity? Bill and Fleur were finally going to get married that afternoon, and everything that could go wrong, did.

Ron woke up to the sound of Fleur screaming shrilly.

"Whazgoinon?" Harry muttered, bolting upright as if a bomb had just gone off. Then before Ron could reply with a mere grumble, Hermione barged into Ron's bedroom, fully dressed.

"Come-on, you two. You're missing all the excitement." Hermione said sarcastically, walking over to the window and retching open the blinds. Ron groaned at the sudden sunlight and covered his face with his arms.

"What's going on downstairs?" Harry mumbled, sitting up straighter, a little calmer than before.

"Oh, Miss-today's-my-day is getting wound up because Ginny woke up with a pimple on her nose." Hermione replied, disgusted. Harry smirked, and reached for his glasses. They all jumped when Mrs Weasley's yells erupted throughout the house.

"Oh yeah," Hermione sighed, "Fred and George have also decided to make your mothers life a living hell today by placing joke items all over the house. I take it she just found some."

When they arrived downstairs 10 minutes later, they found Fred and George sitting at the kitchen table trying to look innocent, but failing dismally. Fleur was giving them both a look of utter distain as Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down.

"I swear to god, you two, if you mess up today in anyway, your graves will be in the backyard instead of the Marquee…" Mrs Weasley muttered, putting more toast on the table.

It was at that exact moment that Ginny entered the kitchen, looking disgruntled as Fleur rushed forward to inspect her face.

"Eet iz better. Did oo' use the spell zat I gave oo'?" Ginny nodded, and walked away from her, sitting on the opposite end of the kitchen table.

Harry looked at Ginny who looked back at him. She rolled her eyes and he grinned in return.

The rest of the day was almost as hectic as the morning. Fred and George had managed to control the urges to play more pranks on fleur until mid-afternoon, when they put several Pygmy-Puffs into Fleur's bedroom. This resulted in more screaming and Mrs Weasley blowing up at the twins for the fifth time that day.

At 5:00 the wedding went to plan without any problems. Ron, whom was the best man, and Ginny who was a bridesmaid clapped enthusiastically when Bill and Fleur were pronounced Husband and Wife. Ron looked over and caught Hermione's eye. He smiled at her and she grinned. Mrs Weasley's sobs were very clearly heard, but Harry only had eyes for one person. Ginny looked at him and winked.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were all sitting at a table in the Marquee in the backyard. 'Wasn't it a lovely wedding?' Hermione gushed. 'Yeah. It was.' Harry replied. Suddenly the music struck up a soft song.

"Lets dance." Hermione turned to Ron, who looked up at her, startled. "Dance? I- I uh…I don't…" Ron stuttered, looking at Harry for some means of support. Harry suppressed a smirk as Hermione ignored Ron's plea and grabbed his arm, ushering him onto the dance floor.

"Ok…"Hermione said, raising her eye brows as Ron stood in front of her, looking reluctant. Hermione sighed and grabbed his arm again; "You put your hands on my waist." She said, placing them around her waist and she then put her arms around his neck.

They swayed softly for a moment, Ron really having no clue what he was doing. Hermione laughed, "You really are bad at this." Ron narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, well I've never really been to anything in which I've had to dance." He replied.

"What about the Yule Ball?" Hermione asked him, smiling. Ron rolled his eyes. "You know perfectly well that I never danced at the Yule Ball. I was too busy making sure Krum kept his slimy hands off-" Ron rambled but stopped mid-sentence, blushing.

Hermione grinned. "Can I ask you something?" She asked, looking up at him. Ron nodded. "We keep avoiding the subject of…us. It's pretty obvious that neither of us can hide what we feel for each other. So, does that make you and me…" Hermione trailed off, looking away. Ron smirked. She looked so adorable when she was embarrassed, he thought.

"I was under the impression that there's always been an 'us'. We've just been too stupid to realise it. The night before…he's funeral…it was the best night of my life." Ron said, referring to when they had kissed in the common room. "And I know that's not a great thing to say, considering everything that's going on, but…-" Ron was cut off when Hermione leaned up and kissed him.

………………………………………….

Harry prodded his cake. He had been sitting alone for quite a long time and was becoming slightly bored. Looking up, to see if he could see Ron or Hermione, he saw them both, on the dance floor, kissing. Harry smiled slightly, as he looked at them in awe.

"Yeah, they've been like that for several minutes now."

Harry turned around and saw Ginny, who had walked up behind him. She sat down on the chair next to Harry and continued to look at Ron and Hermione.

Harry's eyes flickered back to Ron and Hermione. They had broken off and were laughing.

"They look happy, don't they?" Ginny smiled softly, looking at Harry. Harry looked back at Ginny and smiled in return. "Yeah, they do." He replied.

"I know you have to go." Ginny said abruptly. Harry's head snapped up to look into Ginny's face.

"How- how did you? - What?" Harry stuttered, his mind racing.

"No! I mean - I don't know exactly where you are going. Or what you are trying to accomplish. I just know that you have to go. That's why you broke up with me, isn't it?" Ginny asked him.

Harry bowed his head. "Partly. But mostly because I don't want you to get hurt." 

Ginny smirked, looking away from Harry. 'Yet your allowing Ron and Hermione to go with you.'

'Look, I didn't want them to come with me, but they didn't give me a choice. I'm not giving you a choice either.' Harry replied, looking at Ginny's impassive face.

Ginny looked up, 'Apparently.' She said softy, standing up and walking away from him.

Harry groaned and returned to prodding his cake. _Why the bloody hell did I say that? I just gave her another reason to hate me._ Harry thought, sticking a fork in the middle of the cake as Ron and Hermione returned to the table. They were smiling and unconsciously holding hands under the table.

'Have fun without us?' Ron asked Harry, still smiling. 'Yeah, loads.' Harry mumbled. Hermione looked worried, 'Harry, are you ok? You seem a little…irritated.'

Harry sighed and looked up, 'Yeah, I'm fine. I'm glad you guys are finally…you know.' He replied, cocking his head towards their intertwined hands. Ron blushed, but Hermione smiled. 'Thanks.'

Harry stood up, 'I'm going to go for a walk. Get some air.' He said, smiling at them both and walking out of the Marquee.

Hermione pursed her lips. 'He had a fight with Ginny.' She said abruptly. Ron looked startled. 'What? How on earth can you know that?'

'It's a girl thing. Do you think we should go talk to him?' Hermione replied, looking at Ron.

Ron shrugged. 'Maybe. I spose I better go.' Hermione put her hand on his knee. 'Maybe I should go.'

Ron raised his eyebrows, 'Why?' Hermione smiled, 'Do you really want to talk to Harry about your sister?'

'Point taken, have fun.' Ron replied, kissing her swiftly on the cheek and getting up, walking over to where Bill, Charlie and the twins were standing.

Hermione smiled, more to herself than anything, and stood up, walking out of the Marquee.

Turning her head in both directions, Hermione saw Harry sitting on the jetty, his legs dangling over the side.

'Hey there.' Hermione said softly, walking up to Harry and sitting next to him. 'Hi.'Harry replied, still looking ahead into the water.

'How you holding up?' Hermione asked, staring out into the lake. Harry turned to look at her.

'What?' He asked. Hermione smiled, and continued to look ahead.

'You had a fight with Ginny, didn't you?'

Harry was taken aback, but really not surprised. Strangely enough, Hermione always knew what was going through his brain, whether he voiced it or not.

Harry sighed and nodded, 'Not so much a fight, just not-so-pleasant words.' He looked at Hermione, trying to see what she thought about this. By the look on her face, however, it appeared she already knew.

'She still loves you, you know.' Hermione said, after awhile. Harry's head snapped up. Ginny loved him? His emotions took over, and Harry's heart soared. She loved him. Despite this, however, Harry felt slightly annoyed. Why did Hermione tell him this now? It was painful enough to be around Ginny as it is, but to know that she loved him?

'I know your not going to want to hear this, but I think you need to. I know you love her, Harry. You're not really the best at controlling your emotions. And what you did, when you broke up with her, I understand. I do, really. You don't want her to get hurt. But, as much as you're trying to resist, you can love her. Believe it or not, it will make it easier. Doing this, going away, it will help knowing that there is someone out there whom you love and who loves you. It will give you something to fight for. It's why we fight. Not just for ourselves, but for the ones we love.' Hermione finished this speech with a smile, as she looked away from the water, and looked at Harry.

Harry smiled, 'You really are the smartest person I know, have I ever told you that?'

Hermione smirked, 'Maybe once or twice.'

Harry looked away and stared back out at the placid lake. 'I'm just worried, I guess. I don't want to lose anyone else. Everyone I love ends up dead and I just…'Harry drifted off.

Hermione shifted over. 'The truth is, we have no idea what is to come. There's no way we can tell. But you can't shunt everyone out, Harry. If anything, that will make you weaker. We are stronger together. And with, or without Ginny, you'll always have Ron, and I, no matter what happens. And as long as you have hope, something to fight for, you'll be ok. We'll be ok.'

Harry looked at Hermione, 'It's just hard.' He said, turning and looking at his swaying feet.

"Your Harry Potter. Your life was never going to be normal, nor easy. You need to understand that. You were born who you are and you can't change that, or the circumstances. I know it's hard but you have got a lot of people who are willing to help you. You've got us Harry. You always will. Or haven't I made that stick in yet?' Hermione finished with a smirk.

Harry smiled. 'What would I do without you?' He said, knocking her shoulder softly with his own.

'Oh, I don't know, probably turn into a withering old man with too many cats.' Hermione replied, laughing.

Harry laughed for the first time in weeks. He felt slightly content. Hermione was right, as she normally is, and Harry felt relieved that for once, his life made sense.

'Come-on. Let's get back to the party. I can think of a certain someone who I think you need to talk to.' Hermione said, standing up and offering a hand to Harry.

He took it and stood up, following her back into the Marquee.

Entering the crowded tent, Hermione looked around for Ron. Seeing him laughing with Bill and Charlie, she turned back to Harry.

Leaning over, she whispered in his ear, 'She's over with Fred and George. Good Luck.' Hermione smiled reassuringly and walked over to where Ron was standing; when she arrived he immediately wrapped his arm around her waist.

'How did it go?' Ron whispered into her ear.

Hermione smiled, 'I think I got through to him.'

Harry sighed and began walking over to where Ginny was standing with Fred and George in the corner. Fortunately for him, they were just about to go and make another attempt at ticking Fleur off.

'Harry m'boy!' Fred said cheerily, clapping him on the back. Ginny turned to Harry when he arrived, then immediately redirected her eyes to the floor.

'Ok, so you know what to do Ginny. Make sure you distract Fleur otherwise we will be busted.' George said, winking at Harry, and grabbing his twin's arm.

When they had left, Harry looked at Ginny. She was still glaring at the floor, determined not to make eye contact with Harry.

'Ginny…'Harry started quietly. Ginny looked up.

'What Harry? You're going to tell me your sorry? That you didn't mean what you said? Because that's an outright lie and you would do better saying nothing at all.' Ginny said, keeping her voice firm.

'Actually no, that's not what I was going to say. You're right, if I said I didn't mean what I said, it would be a lie. I don't want you to get hurt. But truthfully, it would probably kill me more if you died and we weren't together. Someone helped me see that I need you. I need the ones I love around me or…I won't have anything to fight for.' Harry finished, looking into Ginny's eyes.

Ginny's eyes brimmed with tears, 'You love me?'

Harry nodded. Ginny smiled, 'And you agree that what you said to me at the funeral was stupid, and you take it back.' She asked.

Harry nodded again, 'Incredibly stupid.' He replied.

Ginny smirked. 'Good.' She stated.

Harry grinned, 'Can I kiss you now?' He asked.

Ginny's grin grew wider and it was her turn to nod. Smiling, Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up to him. As Harry placed his lips on her's, Ginny wound her arms around his neck.

Nothing could make them break apart…except-

'Agggghhhh!' Fleur's shrill scream rang throughout the Marquee and Harry and Ginny broke apart quickly.

'Ginny!' Fred howled, frozen in a position that clearly made out that he was about to put something down Fleur's dress. Several pink and purple Pygmy Puff's were seen in his hand as he tried to hide them behind his back, Mrs Weasley heading towards him with a look of utter fury on her face.

'Ooops.' Ginny giggled, her hand still on Harry's shoulder.

It was as he watched Mrs Weasley chase Fred and George around the Marquee, as he watched Ron and Hermione kiss each other lightly on the lips and as he looked into Ginny's beaming face, that Harry finally understood that he had what Voldermort did not. And that was being surrounded by love. It's why they fight after all.

Note: I am so proud of that. I know, egotistical much, but I worked really hard on it and I love it. So please, review! )


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys.

I'm just adding a quick authors note for:

a) Because I put it under the wrong characters (or lack of) and the only way you can read it is if I update and it comes under R/Hr.

b) Because I wanted to know if anyone thought it was a good idea if I did a little companion piece to this.

So...have fun reading it...


End file.
